


Straight Outta Closet

by hinariii



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinariii/pseuds/hinariii





	Straight Outta Closet

"September _13, 2017_

_Today was horrible!!! I can't believe they poured soup in my hair!! I REALLY WANT TO CRY!!! At least I came home early. Those spoiled children keep staring at me like I am from another planet or something. Why can't they understand that I don't care what they say, i will always love Brianna, no matter what! This day was so tiring, really. Even my biology teacher stared at me with that disgraced look, like I don't belong here. At least I can talk more with Brianna... My only reason to live..."_

She's Alice Cooper, a 14 years old teenager who still discoveres herself. And that's how a page from her journal looks like. She gets bullied everyday just because she is bisexual and she holds her girlfriend's hand. Maybe you can't understand what she's going through, maybe you can. Alice's only problem is that she's still closeted, but het plan is to come out to her parents this Christmas. Anyways, she needs to wait 15 more days. The only one who knows that she's bisexual are Brianna, Jasmine and Blake. And now the entire school knows, thanks to Claire, one of those spoiled children from her school. She took a picture of Alice and Brianna kissing and sent that to her friends, who showed others and so on.

"Jas, are you there? I really need to talk with you!!!"  
"Yes sweetheart, is everything ok?"  
"No it is not! They poured soup in my hair! They humiliated me!!! They cursed at me! I can't do this anymore..."  
"Of course you can love! Do you want to come over my place? You can tell your parents we need to do a project for Literature or something like that."  
"That would be nice, thank you! Chuu~~"  
"Love you too sunshine"  
"Also, can you prepare a big bowl of chocolate ice-cream? I'll pay you back later"  
"Sure Al, anything for you!"  
"You're the best♡"

Alice's luck was that her parents allows her to do many things that most children aren't. "As long as you have good grades" said Mr and Mrs Cooper. "Mom, dad, can I go to Jasmine's house? We need to do a project for Literature." Alice asked. "Sure honey! Ah, and if you want to go in the park later, call us. Remember: Not more than 12 am!". "Got it, you're the best! Love you!", said the girl as she stepped out of the house. Alice took her phone out from her shirt's pocket and called her best friend:

"I will be there in minutes!"  
"I prepared the ice cream as you told me" said Jasmine.  
"Oh my God you are so nice and carrying I love you"


End file.
